


I Think This Gave Someone A Heart Attack On Tumblr

by Timewormbloom



Series: The d20 Made Me Do It [1]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/pseuds/Timewormbloom
Summary: Large, loud dogs don't exactly mix well with inland stealth missions. They were already in Redmont fief, so why not spring dog-sitting duty on Baron Arald?
Relationships: Baron Arald & Kloof
Series: The d20 Made Me Do It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I Think This Gave Someone A Heart Attack On Tumblr

“Halt, why is there a medium-sized bear on my chair?” Arald stood at the threshold of the sitting room. Halt was leaning on the wall opposite him, and there was a large pile of fur stretched across an expensive looking chair in the middle of the room.

“The Herons arrived twenty minutes ago. The mission requires us to go further inland than expected, and we are unable to take Kloof. We were riding this way anyways to pick Will up, so we decided to keep her here,” Halt reported with a blank face. The mass of fur had perked up and migrated to Halt’s feet. It flopped down and Halt had to spend an awkward minute freeing his feet. 

“That doesn’t explain why she’s in here instead of out with the other dogs.” Arald inched closer. 

“It’s the middle of the night. All the dog pens were locked and I couldn’t find any keys,” Halt shrugged as he tried to shift away from Kloof, who had rolled over again. 

“You’re telling me that this dog couldn’t jump over a small fence, and you couldn’t just pick the lock.” Arald dragged his hand over his face. Kloof sat up, showcasing how her head came up to Halt’s chest. 

“That’s irrelevant.” Halt stalked past Arald on his way out. Arald gave one last look to the heavens while Kloof came over to investigate the new potential source of belly rubs. 

\--

“My lord, do you require assistance?” A servant hovered at the edge of Arald’s vision. Well, the chunk of his vision not currently smothered in dog fur.

“Yes, if you don’t mind.” He had half a mind to try a put up a facade, but he had let his dignity go when a dog managed to sneak into his room and suffocate him. 

“Are they a new dog of yours? They’re unusually big,” the servant grunted as she tried to haul Kloof off. Kloof finally got the message and lept off the bed. 

“No. She belongs to some...foreign diplomats. They’ll be back in a few days.” Arald didn’t know how deep the situation would run, so he decided to keep the information close to his chest. The servant nodded and thankfully back off. 

“Should I take her to the dog pens?” She tried to get a handle of Kloof’s collar. 

“Please,” Arald tried to brush off the dog hair. The servant started to gently pull Kloof away, but Kloof seemed to have no intention of moving. She just ended up sliding around as she tried to get the dog to move. She tried to brace herself, but it didn’t help at all. 

“Never mind. I’ll deal with her,” Arald sighed. The servant bowed briefly before hightailing it out of the room. 

Arald looked Kloof straight in the eyes. She wagged her tail and tried to jump up on Arald’s chest. He lept back just in time to avoid being crushed.

“If I give you food will you please go outside?”

Kloof barked and lunged again.

  
  


\--

“My lord, is the dog supposed to be there?” A small group of officials from the nearest towns was gathered around Arald’s throne to talk about some local issue or another. They all had their eyes trained on the mass of fur sprawled out behind the throne. 

“Her name is Kloof. Ignore her.” Arald picked up the nearest piece of paper, and the rest of the group took that as a sign that the meeting was starting. 

The meeting was an uncomfortable mix of long but just necessary enough to force his attention. His focus was lasered on a garrison leader who was drawling on about training or something. 

Something soft brushed against the hand he had hanging off the chair. A soft thump signaled Kloof laying down at his side. She was big enough so his hand rested comfortably on the scruff of her neck. He mindlessly ran his fingers through her fur. 

His shoulder lost a noticeable amount of tension.


End file.
